Halo:A second chance
by Just-Writing-Fanfics
Summary: Following the events of the Pillar of Autumn's escape from Reach, Spartan B312 is left behind. Tired and alone, he's ready to die. Yet fate has other ideas. Rated T, possibly M for later chapters. A repost of Halo:one chance to live
1. The Lone Wolf

One chance to live

hello fanfiction! this is my first story so please review and tell me what you think. Happy reading

Disclaimer:I do not claim ownership to any aspects of the halo trilogy. Halo belongs to Bungie and 343 Industries, who have made this story possible.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:The lone Wolf<p>

For hours he fought. aching muscles screaming in agony, heart pounding, Armour burnt and sizzling. For hours Spartan B312 had fought.

The desert-like landscape of the city of aszod, now reduced to rubble, was stained in the blood of the covenant. Covenant and human bodies alike littered the desert, making it difficult to even see the ground. In the wreckage of an old building, Six knelt thinking.

It had been about 6 hours since the last human ship-the Pillar of Autumn-had left reach and he was one of the few humans left planetside. He never used to be alone. He was part of one of the greatest spartan teams around, Noble team.

Carter,Noble one, commander of the team. Killed when he flew his pelican into a scarab to destroy it. Kat,Noble 2, technical genius. Killed by a covenant sniper. Jun, Noble 3, the team's sniper. Last seen escorting Dr Halsey to CASTLE base. Emile,noble 4, a big fan of knives. Killed by a zealot, ironically with an energy sword after finishing it and another. Jorge, Noble 5, the team's sole spartan 2 member and close friend of Six's. Killed after manually activating a slipspace bomb. Despite their skills, even they had fallen until just Six and maybe Jun were left.

A sanghelli roared nearby. Six turned around, flinching as he felt the plasma burns on his torso complain, crimson Armour blazing from the light of the covenant cruisers glassing the planet he once fought so hard to protect.

"Spartans never die", he reassured himself, slipping his mark v helmet back onto his head-half of the visor was severely cracked and the other half was chipped-and readying his dmr. As the elite came into view, he shot 4 rounds in its direction, ripping though its shields and straight through its head. Suddenly, a plasma grenade flew through the air towards his augmented speed and reflexes, he dodged the grenade and fired one round through the head of the grunt that threw it, shortly after using his augmented strength to snap the neck of another grunt. Exhausted, he fell to his knees, struggling to his feet as sword wielding elites surrounded him. Dropping his empty dmr and snatching a assault rifle from beside the body of a dead marine, he fired on a ultra as it charged towards him. As it fell, he twisted and rammed into a general,knocking it over where it lay until he finished it with his magnum. Ripping off his helmet and chucking it aside as plasma rounds knocked out his shield, he was unprepared for the elite that smashed into him, knocking him down and knocking his AR out of reach. Kicking it savagely in the face, he punched another as the third lifted it's energy sword to the quiet, dusty wasteland of aszod, the crack of a sniper rifle rang out through the silence.

* * *

><p>Short i know. Next chapter is coming soon though and i promise it will be longer. Please review and tell me what you think. was it good? was it bad? what could i improve? What would you like to see in the future?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:rescue and memories

Hello readers. Here's the second chapter of **one chance to live.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kicking it savagely in the face, he punched another as the third lifted it's energy sword to strike.<em>

_Through the quiet, dusty wasteland of aszod, the crack of a sniper rifle rang out through the silence._

Six coughed as purple blood splattered across his face. Shoving the elite off him, he struggled to his feet,, just in time to see the second zealot suffer the same fate. Limping over to his helmet, he picked up his helmet and placed it on his head. Drawing his magnum, he pointed it straight at the sniper as his motion tracker caught movement.

"Jun? Is that you?" Six asked hopefully, his magnum still raised.

"sir?" the deep american accent of the sniper immediately ruined Six's hopes.

"State your name, trooper," Six inquired, lowering his magnum.

"ODST corporal Tom A02 sir",The Trooper replied, finally stepping into view. He was wearing the standard ODST Armour but with a few changes. His colouring was black with red as a secondary, a gold visor, a tatical tacpad wrist attachment and grenadier knee Armour. His helmet was next to him on the ground. "I'm Six, how did you find me?" Six asked with suspicion.

"I saw the Pillar of Autumn and came here to check if there were any ships left. Then i saw you fighting an entire army in the distance", the ODST replied, staring at him with awe and respect.

Six looked away, feeling awkward. He never understood why people did that. He was a spartan. He did things and got the job done. The rating hyper lethal didn't mean much to him, even though he was one of only two spartans to achieve the rating, the other being the legendary Master Chief.

Hearing the whining of a phantom, he looked back at the trooper. "we need to move, more phantoms are coming", he told him

"I made camp in some caves half a klick from here. I'll take you to it," the trooper told him, signalling to him to follow.

As they travelled, six thought about each of his deceased(and his possibly dead friend, Six thought) and their deaths. How could he have let each happen? He should have done more to help them, not let them sacrifice themselves for the mission.

"Six? Six? SIX!" someone shouted in front of him.

"WHAT?!" he yelled back angrily, making Tom step back.

"We're here", he told Six, walking into the caves, with Six close behind. The room itself was small, with a portable seat, two sleeping bags, a portable table and a med kit on the table. "I've got a med kit, supplies and another sleeping bag over there".

Six collapsed onto the extra sleeping bag, quickly falling asleep.

_"Listen, Reach has been good to me, time has come for me to repay the favour," he told Six, pulling off his dog tags and placing them into Six's hand, lifting him up at the same time. "Dont deny me this," he told Six, carrying him over to the hanger bay door._

_"Goodbye, Jorge," Six replied, feeling hollow at the fact that he was about to lose his best friend. _

_Jorge nodded and threw him out with a parting message of "tell 'em to make it count". As he fell, Six couldn't tear his eyes away from the corvette as it erupted in a brilliant purple explosion. Suddenly, he heard a whooshing sounds, causing him to finally look towards the dozen covenant carriers appearing around reach. At that moment, Six knew Reach was doomed._

Gasping, Six sat straight up, wincing as he pulled at the burnt skin on his torso. Pulling himself up, he walked over to where Tom sat and picked up a MRE."Now we need to plan a way off this rock," Six said to him, feeling hopeful for the first time.

Tom stared up at his visor for a few moments as he finished eating. Swallowing, he replied, "what do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as before please read and review with what you thought.<p>

Bye for now, readers


	3. Chapter 3: escape plan

Chapter 3: escape plan

Hi again readers. Just a short(ish) chapter today since i have to get ready for school tomorrow. *sigh* Read and review!

"Have you seen any places where phantoms might refuel?" Six asked Tom.

"Only one. It's heavily guarded though." he replied. "It's about 3 miles west of here. Why?"

Six didn't answer for several moments in favour of looking at their weapons. One dmr with 6 spare clips, his magnum which had 2 spare clips, an assault rifle with 9 clips, and 4 grenades. He grabbed the assault rifle and the spare clips before switching out his magnum in favour of the dmr and its clips. Grabbing 2 grenades and attaching them to his belt, he turned back to Tom who was still waiting on an answer. "Because we're going to steal one," he said smiling behind his visor.

And that's it! Makes a change from my other chapters which have all been pretty long, doesn't it? I won't be uploading for a week or two since i'm going away this weekend and have school.

Please review as it motivates me to carry on writing.

Bye for now, guys. :)


	4. Chapter 4: escape part 1

**Hi readers! sorry for the delay. Been busy with school and homework. Anyway, before we begin, i have a few shout-outs to make.**

**I'd like to thank 1 first of all. Thank you for the advice, i'll watch that in future.**

**To Richardhusky. likewise thanks for the advice. I may take you up on that offer sometime. :)**

**And finally, to critic09. Thanks for the ratings. No intention of stopping yet so i can wait. :D**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 4: escape and sacrifices

Six looked over the shipyard from his perch on a cliff. Despite his armour's cool temperature, a drop of nervous sweat trickled down his neck.

'well, this will be fun', six said to Tom, who was looking at him.

It looked more like a fortress than a shipyard. Their was only entrance, which was guarded by a detachment of grunts, one anti-air turret and three shade turrets. A dozen Elite ultras patrolled the base entrance every few minutes, looking confidently like their base would never be attacked. At this point, Six relaxed. 'this shouldn't be too difficult', he said to himself. Turning to Tom, he told him; 'Alright, i want you to stay here and cover me. If you see me in trouble, shoot them, OK?' Tom nodded still looking like he was nervous, even without his helmet.

'Good luck,sir,' he replied after nodding. '

'You too trooper'. As he climbed down, he remembered how he said the same three words. The three words that reminded him of Emile's death.

_Clambering to his feet, Six heard Emile's final words, which filled him with anger and resolve. 'i'm ready, how 'bout you? stabbing the elite's neck with his kukri. The pelican flew back towards the pad as one of the troopers held out a hand. 'Lieutenant get aboard, we've gotta get the hell out of here', he screamed reaching out._

_'negative, i have the gun', he told the soldier. 'good luck sir'. As he walked away, he heard Captain Keyes reply._

_'good luck to you spartan'._

He never found out what happened to the Captain. Hopefully he got out out of the system alive. Pushing it from his thoughts, he crouched by the base's entrance. Taking out his DMR, he killed 3 of the Grunts with 3 separate headshots. Knowing someone must have heard, he hid behind a weapons crate. True to his belief, an Elite walked over to the grunts, with his plasma rifle raised. Slipping silently across the ground towards him, he slammed his combat knife into its neck, not bothering to wipe it clean as the Elite fell to the ground choking on its blood. Suddenly, a grenade flew through the air and landed next to him. 'dammit!' he shouted, diving to the side out of the grenade's range. Looking up, he saw the 4 remaining grunts and the turrets aiming at him. Running towards the grunts, he jumped, killing one with a round of his DMR and, while flipping, he shot all the running grunts save for one, which he quickly dispatched with a powerful punch. Landing, he found the AA turret was facing him and was about to fire. Suddenly the ominous crack of a sniper rifle sounded though the air, killing the AA turret's gunner and his friend. Jumping down he engaged the elites. After killing one who had an energy sword, he grabbed it and cut a bloody path through the rest. At the sound of heavy footsteps, Six turned towards the sound, only to find six hunters facing him. 'Oh great', he muttered as they fired.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but otherwise the chapter would be too long. :P**

**Just like before, read and review. Please recommend to others if that's okay. It motivates me to carry on writing.**

**Until next chapter folks!**


	5. Chapter 5: escape part 2

**Hello again readers. Before this chapter begins, i'd like to answer some questions. **

**Timmynator, thank you for the grammatical advice but that was written in the early hours of the morning and I didn't really bother about forgetting a minor space. Second, i know when Reach got glassed and i'm pretty sure the Covenant didn't glass the entirety of Reach in six hours (read First Strike). Third, at what point did i say Six had a kukri? Also, even if he does, why wouldn't he have one? Why couldn't he have picked it up from Emile? Going to quote another writer here: "don't like? don't read."**

**Anyhow, on with the story! Please enjoy**

**_  
><strong>_Jumping down he engaged the elites. After killing one who had an energy sword, he grabbed it and cut a bloody path through the rest. At the sound of heavy footsteps, Six turned towards the sound, only to find six hunters facing him. 'Oh great', he muttered as they fired._**  
><strong>

Time seemed to slow as the lethal green orbs flew across the rocky ground towards Six. Acting on instinct, he threw himself sideways, rolling behind an old forklift. Looking at it, Six formed a plan in his head. As they prepared to fire again, he grabbed one of his grenades and placed it just next to the forklift, jumping away. As the Hunters watched in obvious confusion, the grenade exploded, blowing the flipping forklift toward the hunters, knocking all but two off the narrow cliff edge they stood on. Climbing to his feet, Six smiled, not noticing the Hunters preparing to fire, only noticing when one exploded next to him. The enraged Hunters charged at him as Tom ran towards him.

'SIR! WE HAVE TO GO', he bellowed through the comms. Six looked over at him, only to see him being levitated into one of the space phantoms. Six cursed, deciding safety wasn't an option here. Sprinting toward the Hunters, he slid across the ground as one tried to crush him with its shield. Latching on to the second Hunters' backs, he plunged his grenade into the wormy flesh of its back. Shoving it with all his strength towards the other, he dived into the phantoms's gravity lift. Climbing to his feet, he joined Tom at the front. 'Do you know how to fly this thing?'he asked nervously as the dull boom of an exploding grenade sounded.

Tom smiled confidently. 'Of course i do,' he assured Six. As he pressed a few controls, a loud smash sounded as the phantom smashed into another behind them.

'Uh, one second', he said, pressing random buttons.

Six could hear more phantoms arriving and the roar of a pack of Brutes. 'Tom! Now or never!'

'GOTCHA!' Tom yelled as the phantom flew upwards. 'Get on that turret', he told Six, pointing at one of the plasma turrets on the left. Stumbling towards it, Six began firing on anything that moved. 'Corporal, check the coordinates of any UNSC ship that left this rock in the last 12 hours', he told him as he fired.

'There's only one. The Pillar Of Autumn. Laying a course now,' he replied, pressing a few buttons. Suddenly the whole phantom shook as another smashed into the side. losing his footing, Six didn't notice the camouflaged Sanghelli which leapt into the ship. 'Get us out of here', Six shouted, taking a seat at the front since the impact had destroyed the two turrets.'I'm going as fast as I can!' Tom shouted. As Six turned away to survey the phantom following them, he whirled around at the hissing sound of an energy sword activating and a scream of pain. For the first time, he noticed the stealth Elite and the energy sword it was holding, an energy sword which was currently impaling...

'TOM',Six screamed as he kicked the Elite out of the phantom with a bone-crushing kick. Grabbing the gurgling ODST before he fell, Six gently lowered him to the ground. 'Hold on Corporal, i'm getting you out of here,' Six told him, his eyes burning with the thought of losing another friend.

'No, no you're not', Tom choked out as blood trickled from his chest and flooded his mouth. Raising his arm, he pointed weakly at a control stick. 'Keep holding that down. When you get into space press the button next to it. G-good luck, sir', he sighed as his body went limp.

'No!'he yelled at the lifeless body.'Corporal hold on.' When no reply came he sighed and climbed to his feet. as he escaped the atmosphere, Six didn't feel anything. Neither joy or anger. Just nothing. All he could think was of how all those he's met on Reach had died. Sighing, he initiated slipspace.

As the phantom entered slipspace with its grieving passenger, the Pillar of Autumn picked up a lone phantom transmitting the correct access codes. After leaving slipspace only long enough for the phantom to enter. Opening the door, the marines immediately dropped their weapons to salute the solemn spartan as he walked past them.

Things were about to change.

**And there you have it. I was sad to kill off Tom since i still haven't gone into the character's personalities(yet), but i felt like it had to be done. Please review and tell others to motivate me to carry on writing. Things are about to get a whole lot more interesting.**

**Until next time, folks.**


	6. Author's note

To all readers. I was going to update today but my computer decided to play up. Instead, I will update sometime this week. From now on, I will be updating every Saturday or Sunday after next weekend (since i'm away).

I hope you enjoy this story and carry on reading. :)

Anyway, until next time, guys


	7. Chapter 7: the calm before the storm

**Hi again readers! This chapter will take place on the PoA prior to the events of Halo CE. It basically just involves Six reminiscing his life before and after the augmentations. This chapter was meant to be released on Sunday before my laptop packed up**

**Anyhow, enjoy and please review**

Darkness. That was all Six could see as he stood by the window. His armour had been given a few repairs since he'd arrived. The visor, once cracked and splintered, had been restored to its original condition. The faded red colour had been returned to its blood-red colour and his armour had received replacement plates for the part that had broken.

The only problem with the slipspace travel was the lack of fighting. As a spartan, he'd been bred for war. After his parents died, he'd readily agreed. After joining he'd thought that would be all. But it seemed not. He'd been pulled out within the first few weeks and given armour and augmentations on par with the legendary spartan 2s.

he barely remembered anything of his parents now. All he remember was his mother screaming in pain as she was sliced in half by the Sanghelli. His dad had already been killed and only the timely arrival of the marines saved him. Other than that, all he remembered was his dad used to laugh a lot and his mum was a kind, gentle woman.

After he'd been assigned to NOBLE team, he though he'd finally found a family. But the covenant had taken them from him too.

Six's fists clenched as he though about it. That wouldn't happen anymore, _He _wouldn't let it happen anymore.

There was no sound when to signal their exit from slipspace, just a flash of light. Suddenly, alarms blared out across the ship.'Attention, all fireteams to combat positions', the AI, Cortana, blared out. Six finally looked away from the window, just as a dozen seraphs flew past.

Time to fight


	8. Chapter 8:abandon ship!

**Hi again readers! Welcome to the 8th chapter of HOCTL. I hope you enjoy this version as my original got deleted on Sunday so I was unable to post as I promised I would(sorry). I've tried to rewrite but it won't be the exact same as the better original one.**

**Anyway, please review**

Despite the fighting in space outside the Pillar of Autumn, The ship was, for the moment, eerily quiet. In the cryo room, two technicians were working to open one of the cryotubes. Finally, one triggered the activate button and the pod hissed in response. As the frost faded away, the armoured armour of the Master Chief became visible.

As the pod opened, the Chief looked around slowly, trying not to make the disorientation any worse. He saw immediately that he was in a cryo room, with one technician standing outside the cryotubes' door and another on the observation deck above.

"sorry for the quick thaw, Master chief. Things are a little hectic right now," the technician outside the pod said. Seeing the Chief shaking his head, he added "the disorientation should pass quickly. I need to run your suit's diagnostics so if you could climb out of the pod please."

As the technician ran his tests, the Chief looked sadly over at the other cryotube containing his friend Linda 058. They'd frozen her in the hope that she could be revived at a hospital. Looked like that was not going to happen now. Suddenly a scream pierced the silence of the cryo room. Spinning around to look at the observation deck, he could see the crushed form of the technician under the titanium door which had been blown off its hinges by an explosion. "Let's get the hell out of here!" the second technician yelled, running towards the door with the Chief following right behind him.

It seemed they had only just turned when the unfortunate technician was blown to bloody pieces by an explosion. Jumping backwards, the Chief backed away from the snarling Zealot approaching him with its energy sword in hand. With all its focus on the Chief, it failed to notice the silent armoured form running at him until it was too late. The soldier plunged its combat knife into the Sanghelli's jugular as it tried to throw him off. Chief opened his mouth to thank the soldier but was left speechless as he realised what the soldier was.

He was a Spartan.

Like the Chief he wore the Mark V Mjolnir armour, but his was a blazing red colour, differing from the Chief's sage armour. Even more shocking than that was the fact that the Chief didn't recognise the Spartan before him. Since all of the Spartan two's had trained (and fought) together since they were six years old, each recognised the others. Yet this Spartan was a complete stranger to him.

"Master Chief? Captain Keyes sent me to escort you to him. This way," the Spartan told him with a voice that confirmed his suspicions that he wasn't a 2. The Spartan lifted his assault rifle and ran down the corridor adjacent to where they were standing. The Chief quickly followed, his mind firmly focused on the here and now. His questions could wait. A lapse of concentration here could get him killed.

After what seemed like a hundred firefights, they arrived at the Bridge. Master Chief walked over to where the Captain stood while the Spartan lowered his AR, though he watched the door.  
>"Captain Keyes", the Chief said in greeting.<p>

The captain turned to face the Chief, holding his hand out for the Spartans to shake. "Good to see you Spartans,things aren't going well. Cortana did her best but we never really had a chance".

"A dozen Covenant superior battle ships against a single halcyon-class cruiser with those odds i'm content with three... make that four kills," the AI informed them, finally popping into view. Calculations ran over her small blue form, while she wore a confident smile. Even now, the sight of her and the calmness in her voice helped soothe the Chief's anxiety. "sleep well?"

"No thanks to your driving," he replied, easily slipping back into their usual banter.

"So you did miss me," she replied as she smiled. Suddenly the bridge shook from a powerful explosion. "Report," the Captain demanded.

"It must have been one of their boarding parties. I guess an anti-matter charge," she explained. One of the men in the bridge turned away from his console.

"Ma'am, fire control for the main cannon is offline!"

"Captain, the cannon was my last offensive option," the AI warned the Captain, fear showing on her face for the first time.

"Alright i'm initiating Cole Protocol Article two." The Captain turned to the other Spartan. "Noble Six, get to the lifeboats. Secure them so our men can get off this ship."

Six nodded in response. "Understood. Good luck sir," he replied before lifting his AR and sprinting out of the room. After several turns, Six saw several marines pressed against a wall by three advancing Zealots. As one was about to stab a marine, rounds from his rifle smacked into its shields, knocking it off balance and depleting its shields, where it was quickly finished off by the marines. At once, the two remaining Zealots charged the Spartan. Standing his ground, he ducked the blade of one before snapping its wrist and taking its energy sword. Finishing it off with a single slice, he quickly engaged the other Zealot. As it began to gain the upper hand because of its skill with the blade, he smashed his fist into its head, snapping its neck. Exhaling, he gestured to the marines to follow him.

In the last two corridors Six was glad for the marines. At one point he slammed into a active camo Elite and only the soldiers saved him from a sword in his chest. Finally, the lifeboat corridor was clear. Broadcasting it all channels, he covered the crew as they entered. Eventually, only he and the Chief remained.

Chief nodded at the boats."Is that all of them?"

"The ones who aren't already dead," he replied.

Chief nodded and held out his hand. "Master Chief petty officer John 117 reporting, sir."

Six shook his hand. "Lieutenant Noble 6 Spartan B312."

Chief nodded at the last lifeboat. "Now let's get out of here."

As the lifeboat ejected, Six took a seat while Chief stood.

"Sure you wouldn't rather take a seat?" Cortana asked.

Six didn't hear his reply, but clutched the handrail as the lifeboat entered the ring's atmosphere and his vision went black.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review and consider following.**

**Bye for now, guys!**


	9. Chapter 9:Halo

**Hi readers. Happy Halloween! I'm in a rush today so this chapter will be relatively short(sorry to those wishing for a longer one). Before you get into reading the chapter I have an announcement to make.**

**Due to the popularity of "the lost child" I shall be dedicating a lot of my writing time to continuing that story. Though I will continue writing this story it will not be updated as regularly as some may like. Sorry**

The first thing that Six was aware of was the fact that he was on his back. As he opened his eyes, blurry shapes began to clear before him. Hoisting himself onto his feet, he realised that the shapes were those of the marines with them in the pod. Picking up his AR, he checked that the stock and muzzle were in working order. Finding them in working condition, he aimed the rifle at the pod's hatch at the sound of footsteps...before lowering it at the sight of John.

"We need to move Cortana's picking up Covenant heading this way", he informed Six, not bothering to ask how he was. Of course, Six wouldn't have told him if he was injured anyway.

"Alright, which way?" He asked as he left the pod, sparing a look of pity for the dead marines. Looking around in disbelief, he took in his surroundings. The two Spartans stood upon a cliff overlooking a clear blue sky. Lush green grass covered the ground and dark green trees were scattered here and there. Yet for Six the most impressive part was the ring. Starting from the ground, it sloped upwards, gradually extending into the blue sky. Wrenching his eyes from the environment, he turned towards the bridge connecting another mountain to the one he stood one. With one last sorrowful look at the pod and its deceased passengers, he followed Chief across the bridge.

As they walked, Six caught part of what Cortana was telling John.

"...Lucky, the covenant will believe everyone aboard this lifeboat died in the crash."

"what was that?" Six asked turning his head to look at John, who had increased his pace.

"hold on, I've got an idea," she replied. As Six was about to ask what she was doing, a fierce crackling was released by his comm. Flinching, he calmed as he heard Cortana's voice.

"Excellent! Now I can speak to the two of you", Cortana exclaimed, excitement evident in her voice.

"Great," the two Spartans replied simultaneously.

"Covenant dropship inbound. I recommend evasive manoeuvres," Cortana warned. The two Spartans nodded and ran through the trees ahead. Quickly taking out a trio of grunts, they started to run when Cortana warned of a lifeboat beacon nearby. As they advanced cautiously, they begin to run when Cortana, with panic in her voice, told her that the Covenant were near the lifeboat.

After the eerie silence of the surrounding nature, it was a relief for Six to return to the sounds of battle. AR rifles, explosions, and death screams greeted the Spartans as they took in the sight before them. Several marines were taking cover as numerous Elites and Jackals opened fire. As they watched, one of the marines died screaming as a plasma round hit his chest. Turning to Chief, he realised that John already had the same idea. With a brief nod of understanding, they launched into action. Taking the left, Six leaped from his position, smashing his legs into a Sanghelli in front, breaking its back. As the other aliens became aware of him, he flicked his combat knife at a Jackal with perfect accuracy, who died from the knife lodged in its neck. Holding his AR in one hand and his Magnum in the other he opened fire, cutting through the Covenant's ranks as if they were nothing. As his shield took damage from behind he span and smashed a hand into the Elite's face, smashing its nose easily. As it reeled back, Six swiftly snatched the energy sword from its belt and sliced through its chest. With just a few Grunts left the marines quickly finished the job. Lowering his rifle, he saw that John was just finishing up with his targets.

A man who Six's HUD quickly identified as Sargent Avery Johnson came forward to greet the Spartans.

"It's a mess Sirs. We're scattered all over the valley. We called for evac but until you showed up I thought we were cooked."

Suddenly, another marine informed them another dropship was inbound.

"Don't worry Sargent. We'll stay here until evac arrives," Cortana assured the obviously worried man. Six and Chief readied their rifles just as the dropship arrived and deployed its troops. Opening fire, the humans cut through several of the aliens before drop shields were deployed by some Elite majors. Figuring he'd need to go into close quarters, Six activated his energy sword and lifted his combat knife before charging. As John and the marines watched, Six flipped over the drop shield and dropped a grenade by its generator. As the generator exploded and the other humans began firing, Six was busy engaging a Zealot in a sword fight. As they hacked and slashed, Six remembered he still had a plasma grenade. Lobbing it at the furious Elite's head he dived out of the way as it exploded, scattering blood and brain matter all over the ground.

Rising to his feet as a pelican arrived and dropped a warthog, he made to enter it until John stopped him.

"Six, I can handle this from here. Go with the survivors. Their base might need help," John told him. Staring at the legendary Spartan for a few moments, Six finally nodded his head and entered the pelican as it took off. John watched the pelican for a few seconds, before climbing into the warthog and heading uphill, towards the other lifeboat

**And that's it! I made this chapter as long as I could(with my basic knowledge of Halo CE's missions) so I hope you enjoyed. **

**Until next time, guys.**


End file.
